The Girl in the Red Cloak
by The.Red.Nosed.Panda
Summary: Leo has had a voice in the back of his mind for his whole life, what happens when he meets his Guardian Angel? (In this Felis and her family are classed as a God by the humans but is not born into the family.)


Chapter One

 **(Hey guys its me Dinosaurous, I got locked out of my old account and forgot the password, so I have had to create a new account. I will write the old story that I did up to carry it on, but yeah, enjoy!**

"You'll die! Don't do it, Leo" The voice had started to get more active in Leo's head now, ever since the seven, Reyna and Nico came and settled at Camp Half-Blood. Leo decided to ignore the voice and jump off of the bridge, his life started to flash before his eyes. Tia Calida putting him in the fire, the picnic table when he was 5. His mother burning in the fire, the time atthe Grand Canyon when he was pushed off of the Skywalk.

"Stop!" Leo thought to himself no more thinking about his past, he was plummeting to his death at 60 miles an hour. Leo braced himself for impact, and just at the last moment the bungee-cord caught him, thank god it hadn't snapped!

"Oh well maybe I was wrong!" The voice muttered, "I'm joking I'm never wrong, I just wanted to make you scared!" Leo had just started to get used to the ADHD before the voice started and now she just had to do this, scare the hell out of him when he actually could die.

"See it wasn't so bad!" Piper said like he was a little kid. Leo hated that everyone treated him like he was this small child everyone had the burden to look after, well everyone except the voice. Even though she was mean and would scare him half to death sometimes, she always talked to him like he was an equal.

"And ..." Leo hadn't noticed that Chiron had walked over with a girl. She was new and seemed pretty ordinary except for the massive wings that adorned her back. They had to be at least 16 feet in wingspan, she was as tall as Chiron (which is pretty tall, since he was a Centaur) and had dark brown, wavey hair that flowed down to her hips, her eyes were an emerald green and they reflected the light so perfectly that anyone would fall for her. She wore a dark red cloak that fell down to the floor, she had an old Victorian dress on and a bright green jewel hanging from her neck.

"Ahh, I see you are testing out the Bunjee jumping area of camp! This is Felicity, she is well a God, not a Demigod, a God so be nice!" Chiron then turned and galloped away. Leo knew it, of course she was a God she was stunning.

"Hello, don't take the God thing to seriously, Chiron just likes to show off." She said with a little chuckle. Leo knew that voice, he had heard it before. It was soft and had a slight English accent, she formed her words so perfectly as if she had practiced that sentence a million times.

"Don't I know you?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well Mijo, you have to figure that out yourself." Leo knew who it was straight away, the person that had always been there, the person that had been there throughout his entire life, the voice. He didn't expect her to be this beautiful! She had a slight smile that was always on her face even when she was talking.

"Leo, you wanna stop staring at her now?" Percy said, laughing. He hadn't realised he had been deep in thought, damn it ADHD had ruined another possible relationship.

"It's okay, sometimes it's a lot to take in." She said, laughing, she was still looking at Leo as if she knew he was gonna ask another question.

"How did you get here and how...?" Leo was interrupted by an Ares boy.

"Why hello! And your name is?" He said pretending to be hot, it didn't work though since he fell over his laces.

"This is Felicity, she is a God." Hazel said through gritted teeth. "So, who's your mother and father?" Hazel asked innocently. Even Leo knew that that was not a good question to ask for as the words left Hazel's mouth the smile dropped from her face.

"Well my mother died in when I was born and my father... Well... He just recently passed... A fire... I was made to watch..." Leo could tell that it was a sensitive subject.

"So... You're new, you don't know your way round camp, Felicity? I'm guessing." Leo knew he had to change the subject or he was afraid she might cry.

"No, I don't" Felicity said, with a thank you so much you are my hero look. "Oh and call me Felis"

(Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One Of This Book, Felis is said like: Fell-is BTW. Cya soon I guess)


End file.
